Seven Years Without You
by V-ChanUzumakiLSSJ
Summary: [In-Progress] Takes place after the Cell saga and mainly shows the struggles, trials, and the many, various emotions Chi-Chi go through, throughout the whole seven years Goku is gone until the Buu saga. Read and Review! Thanks. Romance included later on in the story.
1. Heartaches and Headaches

Disclaimer: I own nothing dealing with db, dbz, or dbgt. All belongs to Akira Toriyama.

A\N: Hello! This is my seventh story! Read, Review and Enjoy! Takes places right after Cell is defeated.

Ages: Chi-Chi-30 Goku-31 Bulma-34 Vegeta-39 Gohan-12

Chapter 1: Heartaches and Headaches

Chi-Chi let out a sigh of frustration as she sat up furiously and wiped away what had to be her twelfth batch of tears. She couldn't believe Goku was gone. It pained her deeply when her one and only son told her that her husband was dead. The father of her twelve year-old son. Gone. She has been crying non-stop since she heard the news earlier today. Why did _he _have to go? Why did _he_ have to die? And most importantly why was it always her husband? Her Goku?

She shook her head and headed for the bathroom. Once she entered the bathroom, she grabbed the washcloth she bathed with earlier and positioned the rag under the faucet that belonged to the sink. Next, she turned the water on and watched as the water wet the rag. Once she felt like the rag was wet enough, she ringed the water out of the rag and then used the rag to erase the tear stains that covered her cheeks.

After she was finished with the rag, she put it back up and turned the water off and began to observe her appearance in the mirror, in front of her. Her eyes were red and swollen, her hair was a mess, strands of hair going in different directions, and her skin looked a bit pale and she could already feel a headache coming along. Just her luck.

Chi-Chi let out another sigh before exiting the bathroom and heading back towards her bed, in desperate need of some sleep. She has been waking up every fifteen minutes every time she succeeded in falling asleep. Her thoughts just seemed to continue to drift on her husband even when she tried to lead her mind elsewhere. She looked at the clock. 1:27 a.m. Just how long has she been up? She shook her head and decided on trying to get some sleep. Just because Goku was gone, didn't mean she didn't have to get up to make breakfast in the morning.

Later that same morning 

She sat up, yawning sleepily as her eyes fluttered open. She was still a bit tired, but she had a son to take care of. She yawned once more before getting out of bed and heading to the bathroom to take a hot shower. Once she entered the bathroom, she quickly took off her clothes and started the water for her shower, before getting in.

She let out a relaxed sigh as the hot water hit her stressed body. This was _just _what she needed. A nice hot, shower to take her mind off things and of course, a certain someone. She closed her eyes, trying to enjoy every minute of feeling relaxed before it was snatched away, as usual.

About thirty minutes later, she turned the water to the shower off, before carefully stepping out and heading out the bathroom to get dressed. Once she was finally dressed, in her usual Chinese garb, she headed downstairs to start on breakfast for Gohan. He was probably hungry by now. It was already 9:00 and she usually had breakfast done by now.

Once she made it in the kitchen, she pulled out a few pots from underneath the cabinets and began starting on breakfast. Yesterday for breakfast, she cooked scrambled eggs, bacon, and toast. Maybe today, she should cook one of Gohan's favorites. She smiled lightly as she nodded her head. Yes, that will be what she'd cook.

%%%

Breakfast was finally done. She cooked miso soup, tempura and some Yakitori along with rice balls. It wasn't really breakfast, but it'd have to do. Now to wake Gohan up.

She made sure the stove was off, before heading upstairs to her son's bedroom.

"Gohan," she called lightly as she entered his room.

"Gohan, get up," she tried again, now sitting on his bed.

Gohan stirred a bit, rolling over on his back. It was then that she noticed his cheeks were covered with dry-tear stains.

She let out a faint sigh as she stared at his sleeping body. She wished that Gohan didn't have to lose his father at such a young age. It just wasn't right, nor fair. And then the fact that Goku could have came back, but refused just tore her heart up even more. Was it because of her that he didn't want to come back? Was she really that bad of a wife, that he wanted to stay away? Dead. Or was he just getting tired of her?

She shifted on the bed, now looking out of Gohan's window. Maybe she yelled too much. Was that it? Or was it the fact that she always complained and fussed about how messy he was? She never meant any harm, she honestly didn't. She just wanted what was best for her family. And sometimes it just felt like the only way to get through them was to be strict and fuss. Maybe she pushed him too far. She dropped her head down in shame. A lot of people never understood the things she did from her view. Her perspective. She wasn't yelling just to yell. She loved her family with all of her heart. And she wouldn't trade them for anything in the world-

"Mom?"

Chi-Chi lifted her head up, "Gohan? Honey, you're up. Good, breakfast is-"

"Are you okay, mom?"

Chi-Chi smiled sadly, "I'm fine son."

"You don't have to lie for me, mom. I miss him too."

Chi-Chi looked at Gohan in shock for a moment before sighing. She should have known that she wouldn't have been able to keep anything from him. Her young boy was smart and could solve any math problem in five seconds or less.

"Don't worry about me Gohan, I'll be fine. And I know you miss your father."

"I know he'll be back mom. I can feel it."

"Come on, son. Breakfast is ready. Go wash up and meet me downstairs."

He nodded his head, "Right."

She watched as he took off and headed for the bathroom before heading downstairs herself.

%%%

Chi-Chi let loose a faint sigh as she subtly picked at her food. She just couldn't free her mind of him. It wasn't like she wanted to forget he existed. She just wanted to be free of the heartbreak and the pain. But as long as the heartbreak lingered around, she was like a caged bird in her own mind. Sure, Goku died a handful of times, probably more, but this time she was uncertain on whether or not he'd come back, which made it different. Extremely different. After all, he refused to come back after he was granted the option to do so.

She gripped her fork tighter. How could he be so selfish…yet selfless at the same time! He has always pushed her aside like this! Always! He has always put the world first! Including in front of his own self!

She let out an exhausted sigh. She didn't know how much more of this she could take, yet this was just the beginning.

"Mom?"

She loosened her grip on the fork as she raised her head. How could she forget he was there?

"What is it Gohan?"

"Are you upset about Dad still? I-"

"Eat your food, Gohan."

"But Mom, I'm already finished."

"Have you completed your studies for today?"

He gave a quick nod, "Yes ma'am."

"Good. Why don't you play outside for a bit? Just don't go too far."

"Right. I won't."

She nodded in response, "good."

Chi-Chi watched as he ran out the door before standing up and collecting the dishes and then heading for the sink.

As much as she hated to admit it, her little boy was growing up. In a couple more years or so, he was going to be an adult, all grown up. And it doesn't help that the days are going by as fast as the weather can change. She only wondered how much more of Gohan's life Goku was going to miss. He already missed a little of Gohan's childhood when he died against the battle with Raditz, and then after the battle with Frieza. How many days or years was he gong to miss this time?


	2. Chores, an unsucessful diversion

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

Chapter 2: Chores, an unsucessful diversion

There. That should do it. Now, that that's the last of the dishes and the kitchen was now clean, she could now start working on her still growing garden. Anything to keep her mind off her husband. Well her dead husband.

She headed upstairs to retrieve all of the necessary equipment and then headed back downstairs once she gathered everything.

Afterwards, Chi-Chi then headed outside, lightly smiling as the light breeze brushed against her, slightly blowing her silky, black hair. If only Goku was here-No!, she stopped her train of thought from going any further. She wouldn't think about him, that's the whole reason she's trying to keep busy, to keep her mind free of him...It was just too painful to think about him. It almost seemed like each time her thoughts wandered off towards him, her heart shattered even more each time.

It almost seemed like the pain she felt and continued to feel, grew and increased each time her thoughts touched him.

She never knew love could be such a contradiction, but it's the truth...Love could be so powerful, and a beautiful thing. Love could make you feel as if you're on top of the world and love could open up a whole new dimension of overflowing, wonderful emotions, yet at the same time it could be painful, full of hurt and full of tears.

She exhaled a sigh of frustration, before getting down on her knees and planting various seeds that'd eventually grow into different fruits and vegetables.

She's not doing herself any good pondering and thinking about him. She needed to keep herself busy, so her thoughts wouldn't slip towards him again.

%%%

Chi-Chi stood up and looked at the garden, admiring her work.

There were an equal amount of seeds planted in each column. It took her a while, but she finally finished. Now she had to do the laundry,clean the house, excluding the kitchen, and cook lunch...speaking of lunch, she wondered when Gohan was coming back.

He's been gone for two hours now... She shrugged, fighting the urge to go find him and bring him back. He finished up all his studies and he deserved a break anyway. He'll be back around lunch time. She nodded before heading back into the house to start on the laundry. There shouldn't be too much to wash since it was just her and Gohan now.

Once she entered the house, she went upstairs to gather up the laundry, starting with Gohan's room first. Thank goodness, he inherited her tidiness.

She pushed his room door open,before walking in and grabbing his hamper and then leaving his room.

She then walked into the bedroom she shared with her husband and grabbed the hamper they shared and paused once she spotted Goku's gi's.

Chi-Chi sighed before plopping down on the edge of the bed.

What did she expect? He's only been dead since yesterday, did she really expect to do the laundry without coming across his clothes? Did she expect to be able to handle seeing his belongings, but not him without having the urge to break down?

Why couldn't he just stay? He didn't have to stay dead, he had another option. Did he even consider how she might feel? Did he even consider all the various emotions she'd go through just because of his decision? Did he ever consider that she was tired of being left behind without a second thought?

Chi-Chi growled, clenching her fists tightly as she bared her teeth in anger.

She wouldn't stand for this any longer! If he came back, he had an decision to make! Either he stay for good or don't come back all! She wouldn't take being hurt every time he left or refused to be wished back! She's tired of being a widow! She's only thirty for pete's sake!

Chi-Chi gasped in surprise as an unexpected, sharp pain coursed throughout her head.

Chi-Chi took a deep breath and stood up slowly before collecting the hamper and returning back to her previous actions.

She needed to calm down. She was getting stressed and although she couldn't help it, she needed to at least try to control her stress level.

###

"How's your mother, kid?"

"She's torn. I can tell."

Piccolo nodded, "I expected that much. How are you holding up, yourself? "

Gohan looked towards the ground, his eyes full of sadness and hurt.

They were at the same clearing he, his dad and Krillin were at before the cell games.

He turned his head towards the sky as he finally answered, "I understand his decision, but yet I don't. If I would have listened, then dad would be right here with mom-"

"-You shouldn't blame yourself, Gohan. You said it yourself, it was your father's decision not yours. He could have been here right now, but he chose not too. It wasn't your fault."

Gohan sighed, "Yeah, I know Piccolo. It just hurts to know that he's not here, especially since there's a great chance he won't return."

"I'm pretty sure that everyone was affected by his decision, especially your mother. You should head back home and keep an eye on her."

"Right. I'll see you later Piccolo! "

"Alright. Take care, kid."

###

Chi-Chi stirred the contents in the skillet and pot cautiously as she continually added more, necessary ingredients.

She just finished putting the laundry in the washer and decided to go ahead and start cooking before Gohan got back.

She decided to make stir fry rice along with some ramen. It wasn't nothing special, but it'll at least hold them over until dinner.

"Mom, I'm back! "

"I'm in the kitchen, Gohan! Lunch will be done soon! "

"Okay, Mom!"

Chi-Chi continued to stir the rice and sighed. She was feeling a bit exhausted, she was probably going through another aftermath of stress. She'd probably take a nap after she cleaned the kitchen up.

*30 minutes later *

"Gohan, lunch is ready!"

"Coming, Mom! "

Chi-Chi washed her hands thoroughly, before placing everything on the table and sitting down.

About a minute later, Gohan finally arrived at the table and sat down, "This looks really good, Mom."

He looked up when he didn't get a response and frowned, "Mom, are you okay? "

"..."

He decided to just tell her later. Her head obviously wasn't clear, she was probably thinking about dad again.

Perhaps, Piccolo was right, not that he doubted what he said in the first place, but he was finally realizing just how hard she was taking it. The thing that was worrying him the most was just how hard will she be able to continue to take this? And just how close is she to snapping? ... Yeah, He should definitely stick around until she started grieving better.

* * *

A/N: I haven't been receiving that much feedback on this story and to tell the truth, I wasn't planning on updating this story today. Not because I couldn't, but simply because this story seems to be receiving little feedback and because I gave my word I would, but from here on out, whether or not I update, depends on the reviews. Next chapter will be longer.

Special thanks to, Dbzlover500 for reviewing my first chapter, Thanks. ;)


	3. A Visit from a friend

Disclaimer : I own nothing.

* * *

Title: End of day 1, beginning of day 2; A visit from a friend.

Chi-Chi sighed as she finished cleaning up the dinner dishes. All of her housework duties were finally done for today and things didn't go as she planned and hoped for them to go. But then again nothing has ever went as she planned or hoped. Prime example is that she never expected to be a widow five or six times already.

She clutched her head in pain as another one of her massive headaches came along for the third time today. She gritted her teeth as she waited as patiently as she could for it to pass.

It felt like someone was repeatedly stepping on her head as hard as they could and it was like each time it happened, the more painful it became.

She exhaled the breath she was holding and then inhaled, repeating the process a couple of times until the pain finally went away.

She was going have to make sure she didn't stress out too much, but that was easier said than done. She was already having headaches and she didn't want anything more than she could handle.

Chi-Chi dried her hands in the dish towel and then headed upstairs. She was in great need of a _long_ bath.

%%%

Chi-Chi stepped out of the tub and sighed. Tomorrow would be day two without her husband and she honestly didn't know if she could handle it. She could barely handle day 1 for pete's sake.

She grabbed her towel off the towel rack and dried herself off before slipping on her pajamas afterwards.

After she finished dressing, she grabbed her toothbrush, ran a little water on it and put toothpaste on it before brushing her teeth.

Once she finished brushing her teeth, she headed for Gohan's room to check on him.

After reaching his room door, she cracked it open before peeking inside to see Gohan sleeping peacefully.

A light smile found it's way on her face, despite the negative feelings she's been going through, as she watched him for a couple of more minutes before heading towards her bedroom.

Shortly after she made it back to her room, she climbed into bed and sighed before closing her eyes, mentally hoping that when she woke up, everything would be back to normal.

Even if it was just wishful thinking.

***Later that Morning-Monday, Day 2***

"Gohan! Breakfast's ready!"

She walked towards the door frame of the kitchen and stuck her head out, just enough to peek to see if he was coming and frowned when she didn't see him yet.

"Gohan!"

"Coming!"

Gohan ran down the stairs and halted in front of his mother once he reached her, "I was cleaning up for breakfast."

"Good. Your breakfast's already on the table."

He nodded before taking a seat at the table and waited for his mother to sit down also before eating.

They two ate in silence as they continued to eat.

Chi-Chi was picking at her food more than eating it while Gohan on the other hand, ate at a slower pace than usual, trying to think of how to begin a conversation.

"After I finish my studies for today, may I go outside?"

Chi-Chi looked up and blinked, before finally registering her son's words, "Yeah. Just make sure you're back on time for lunch."

"Actually," he paused as he remembered Piccolo's words from yesterday, "I was hoping that maybe if you were up to it, you could join me?"

She looked at Gohan in uncertainty, but decided to take his offer up anyway. She needed the fresh air and maybe a walk will take her mind off her thoughts for at least a little while.

"Okay," she finally answered, "Let's go after breakfast and you can start your studies then."

He nodded, "Okay."

After a while, they finally finished eating breakfast, specifically Chi-Chi, and they then headed out the door to begin their walk.

"Mom?"

She locked the door before turning around to face him, "What is it Gohan?"

"I was just wondering if you were still angry with dad."

Chi-Chi sighed, a flicker of pain flashing in her eyes at the mention of her husband.

"Don't worry about me Gohan and besides aren't we suppose to be enjoying our walk?," she asked as she tried to lead the conversation in a different direction.

Gohan took that as his cue to drop the subject and simply nodded as they continued walking.

She smiled sadly as she eyed him out of the corner of her eye and then sighed faintly, her sad smile gone as quickly as it came.

She hated that she didn't answer his question, but she just couldn't. The truth was that she was still upset with Goku. How couldn't she be upset still? He left her behind again, along with their son. And here she is struggling with her emotions and trying to figure out why he left and all she can do is hope that the reason he refused to come back had nothing to do with her and how she treated him.

Even so, she couldn't help but wonder whether or not he was telling the truth about trying to protect the world by refusing to come back. She couldn't help but wonder if that was the true purpose of his decision. His decision has been eating away at her since yesterday and she still can't decide anything about it.

She let out another sigh as she mentally decided to push her thoughts away and enjoy her son's company. She didn't want to give him any more reasons to worry about her.

%%%

After walking for about half an hour, the two finally decided to head back home noting that they both have things to do. Gohan has his studies to tend to while Chi-Chi has to keep herself occupied in another attempt to escape her seemingly endless thoughts concerning her late husband.

"Hey mom, look."

Chi-Chi looked at Gohan before following his gaze to see whatever it was he wanted her to look at and then lightly smiled.

"Looks like we have a visitor," she said as she pulled out the same key she used to lock the door and handed it to him, "Why don't you say hey to her before starting on your studies."

Gohan nodded and then ran up ahead to greet their visitor.

"Hey Bulma, how's it going?," he greeted as soon as he reached her.

She smiled before ruffling his hair, " Hey kid, I'm doing pretty good. You seem respective as always. How are you and your mother holding up?"

"I'm holding up okay," he started before pausing to look down and then look back up again,"but I honestly don't think mom is getting any better. I know it's just the second day and all, but-"

"Don't worry kid. I won't let your mother go through this alone. "

"Thanks, Bulma. "

"No problem, kid."

He scratched his head awkwardly, "Well, I guess I'll catch you later. I have some studying to do."

"Okay then."

Bulma watched as Gohan unlocked the door and then dashed upstairs.

"He's growing up pretty quickly, isn't he?"

Bulma turned her head to face Chi-Chi and nodded, "Yeah, he sure is."

"What do you say we go inside? Would you like some tea or coffee? "

"Coffee is fine."

Chi-Chi led Bulma into the kitchen after closing the door behind her and than began to prepare the coffee for her friend.

After she finished, she set a cup of coffee in front of Bulma and sat down.

"How are you Chi? I would've stopped by yesterday, but-"

"It's fine. You don't have to explain yourself and I'm okay."

Bulma shook her head from side to side, "Who do you think you're trying to fool, Chi? If I can read Vegeta, then I can read you as well. Talk to me."

Chi-Chi let out a faint yet frustrated sigh, "You're right. I'm a mess. There's no point in lying about it or trying to beat around the bush."

She ran both hands through her hair, "I don't how much more of this I can take."

"Nonsense, you're one of the strongest women I know. I know for a fact you'll get through this."

"I hope so. I just can't stop thinking about him. It's painful. Every time I think about him it's like my heart stops."

Bulma reached across the table, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder, "Like I said, you're one of the strongest women I know. I know you'll get through this. Plus, I'll visit you as much as I can to support you."

"Thanks Bulma, I don't know what I'd do without a friend like you."

"No problem, Chi."


	4. Unexpected Visit

Disclaimer- I own nothing.

* * *

***Monday Afternoon-still Day 2***

"Bye Bulma, thanks again for stopping by."

Chi-Chi embraced her best friend in a long hug, before letting her go.

Bulma waved her hand dismissively, "You don't have to thank me, Chi. We're best friends. Which means we're always there for each other."

Chi-Chi nodded in agreement, "You're right, Bulma."

Bulma gave Chi-Chi a comforting smile, "Well, I better get going. I have a lot of work to get done and with Vegeta around it's hard to get things done. Make sure you call me if you need anything, okay?"

"Okay."

"Oh, and make sure you tell Gohan I said bye, will you?"

"I will."

"Okay, great. Don't forget what I said, Chi."

"I won't. "

Bulma nodded, "Good."

After the two women said their goodbyes and hugged each other once again, Chi-Chi then walked Bulma to the door and watched as Bulma gave a quick wave before she took off in her small, yellow jet.

Once she could no longer see Bulma's yellow jet, she closed her door, locked it and then released a sigh.

'Bulma, I couldn't be happier that you chose today to visit,' Chi-Chi thought mentally as she began heading upstairs to check on Gohan.

"Gohan?," she called softly as she pushed his room door open, just enough so she could slide her head in.

When she didn't receive a response, she tried a little louder this time, "Gohan?"

She pushed his door open a little more wider and just when she was about to call his name again, she realized exactly why he didn't respond; He was asleep.

A small smile formed on her features as she took in his sleeping form.

He was hunched over in his chair with his hands on either side of head, his head laying across the open books he was studying before he fell asleep.

She pushed his room door open, now completely open, and strolled in, planning to make him more comfortable.

It's been awhile since she picked up Gohan, and he wasn't as small as use to be either, but she was certain she could still move him.

Once she reached him, she quietly move his books out of the way before gently sitting him up. She then scooped him in her arms bridal style, picking him up as easy as possible, before walking towards his bed and laying him on it.

Shortly after, she grabbed the thin blanket laying at the foot of his bed and draped it over him.

'I'm sorry you have to go through this. A child needs his father and a child certainly shouldn't lose his father at the age of 12,' Chi-Chi thought mentally as she looked at her sleeping son with sad eyes.

A sigh escaped her lips as she looked at her son one last time before leaving his room and heading for hers.

She needed a nap as well. She's still pissed and though some may say it's unhealthy to remain angry with someone, she couldn't help it.

She accepted him back over and over after his absences. Sure, she couldn't blame him for dying, but after that incident in space, Planet Namek, he didn't come straight back. No. He left them pondering on whether or not he was alive or dead. Then, when they did attempt to wish him back Shenron told them that Goku didn't want to be wished back yet.

And, now, that almost same situation has repeated itself, except this time they knew he was alive and they knew where he was at.

How much longer does he plan to do this? How much longer does he plan to put his family last? _If_ he decides to come back. There's no reason for him to come back if he's just going to disappear again.

She shook her head.

That last thought was harsh and probably sounded extreme, but that's just how she felt.

Soon as she entered her room, she headed for her bed and laid down.

After she woke up, she'd start dinner and then, later on, she'd get ready for another restless night of sleep.

***The Next Day (Day 3)-Tuesday Morning* **

Chi-Chi let out a tired sigh as she crawled back underneath the covers.

She had a minor headache, her back's hurting, and she's tired, yet she can't go back to sleep.

She's hasn't been able to go back to sleep for twenty minutes now and she's getting more and more irritated as each minute passed.

She adjusted her pillow a little more before laying on it, praying that if she fell asleep again, she wouldn't be disturbed.

%%%

Chi-Chi exited her bathroom with a thin towel wrapped around her small frame.

She just finished taking a shower and brushing her teeth. She's now about to get dressed and then head downstairs to prepare breakfast as usual.

After sliding on her undergarments, she headed towards her closet, and scanned through it before pulling out one of her Chinese garbs.

Shortly after, she began heading downstairs, to the kitchen.

%%%

Chi-Chi lightly rubbed her hand through Gohan's hair as he continued to sleep.

She just finished cooking breakfast about ten minutes ago and came to check on Gohan when he didn't come downstairs like he usually did.

Come to find out, he was still sleeping.

He was probably more exhausted then he let on.

She shook her head. She wouldn't bother him with breakfast right now. He looked as if it's been the first time he's been able to catch some decent sleep since Goku died.

She gave him one last glance before leaving his room and heading back downstairs.

Once she made it downstairs and into the kitchen, she decided to get rid of the few dishes in the sink and do a little cleaning just to pass time.

As soon as she finished cleaning up the kitchen, the door bell rang.

She then, immediately headed for the door, mentally pondering on who it could be.

Perhaps, it was Bulma again?

She opened the door to see if her assumption was correct and instead of seeing a blue-haired woman, about the same height as her, she was met with Krillin, a bald monk, a little shorter than Gohan.

"Krillin? What are you doing here?"

Krillin scratched the back of his offering a weak smile, "I just wanted to see how you and Gohan were doing. Can I come in?"

"Oh, sure," answered Chi-Chi once her shock at getting an visit from Krillin wore off.

Chi-Chi side-stepped, allowing the short, bald, man to enter.

"Gohan's still asleep. Do you want me to wake him up?"

Krillin shook his head, "No, that's not necessary. I wanted to talk to you about something anyway. But enough about me, how are you holding up?"

Chi-Chi let out a sigh as she sat down on the couch, in the living room. Krillin did the same.

"To be honest, I'm still upset with Goku. I have been for the past three days now."

Krillin raised an eyebrow, shocked that she was actually opening up to him, and shocked that she was upset with him, "Chi-Chi, you shouldn't be upset with Goku, it's my fault he's gone."

"Krillin, that's not your fault. You can't blame yourself-"

"No, it is," he replied as he began to tell her about the device Bulma made to shut down the last android and how his feelings got in the way.

"So, you see," he continued," If I would've just shut down Android 18, Goku would still be alive and you and Gohan wouldn't be suffering."

Chi-Chi put a comforting hand on his shoulder, "It's still not your fault, Krillin. Even though you maybe could've prevented it, it doesn't matter because in the end, Goku's final decision after he died, was to stay dead."

"I guess you're right, Chi-Chi. I just still feel somewhat at fault for his death."

"That's just the type of person you are. There's nothing wrong with that."

He let out a short bitter laugh as he shook his head and sighed, "I'm sorry. I came here to see how you and Gohan were doing, not vent out how I was feeling."

"It's fine. I don't mind. It's good to have company sometimes, don't you think?"

He nodded in response, "How's Gohan?"

Chi-Chi leaned back into the couch some more as she placed her head in her hands, "He's taking it as bad as I am, but I know he'll get over it faster than I will."

* * *

A/N: I was going to continue, but I felt like I needed to get another chapter out as soon as I could. Oh, and thank you so much for reviewing Julia, you motivated me to get this chapter out just when I was starting lose hope in this story. I hope I see your review again. I've decided a couple chapters ago to update this story based on the reviews I received and as you can see, I haven't update this story in over a month. Anyway, like I said, I hope I see your name pop up on another review.


	5. Chapter 5

*Disclaimer-I own nothing.*

A/N: This definitely took me longer to update than I expected. Unfortunately, I have extreme writer's block when it comes to writing this story. Also, I want everyone to be aware of my goal for this story. My goal is to show you guys and gals, every possible emotion Chi-Chi could have or possibly went through during the seven years she experienced without Goku. Whether its insecurity, guilt, fear, or hatred, I plan on throwing almost every possible emotion into these seven years. Also, I will be doing a short time skip later on the story as well. Thanks, don't forget to review.

* * *

{Tuesday Afternoon}

Chi-Chi watched through the kitchen window as Gohan and Krillin took off towards the nearby forest. Gohan had just woken up about ten minutes ago, and as soon as he came downstairs and saw Krillin, his eyes told the story: he wanted to go outside. She smiled weakly at how his eyes lit up when she gave him permission to go outside. Even though she knew he wouldn't be the same cheery person she saw for a split second when he and Krillin saw each other, she knew it would at least take his mind off his father for a while. Even if that "while" happened to be temporary. One person dwelling on Goku was enough. She rather herself be torn then see her own son be almost as torn as she was.

She placed both of her hands on her face as she fought the tears threatening to surface. She was beyond torn if she couldn't even say his name without a tear or two trying to surface. She mentally chastised herself before releasing a sigh. She then raked her right hand through her raven, black hair, which was out of its usual bun, and pulled back into a low, loose ponytail. Maybe if she tended her garden, she could possibly divert her thoughts elsewhere. She already cleaned the house, which was completely spotless, and she already washed their clothes, so the garden was probably all she had left to divert her thoughts. Well, at least attempt to.

Chi-Chi exhaled another sigh before making her way upstairs to change her clothes into something more garden appropriate. After reaching the top of the stairs, she continued to head for her already-set destination, which was her bedroom, and as soon as she reached her room and opened her closet shortly after, she then raided her closet for her gardening clothes, which happened to be a pair of overalls. Once she came across them, she pulled them out of the closet and quickly threw them on, before pulling her hair into its usual bun.

After she was finally finished getting dressed and grabbing what she needed, she then headed back downstairs and out the door. As soon as she stepped outside, she felt her mood plummet even more. For it was sunny, bright, with a few clouds lingering around, and the wind wasn't all that bad either. The weather was perfect, which was the complete opposite of how she felt. How _ironic_. She walked over to her gardening area, before getting on all fours and getting started.

###

"I'm really glad you stopped by, Krillin."

Krillin raised an eyebrow before scratching the back of his head, "Oh, it's no problem Gohan. It's the least I could do."

Gohan nodded and laid down backwards with his head resting on his arms as he stared up at the beautiful, light blue sky. Krillin wasn't too far away from him and was in the same position as Gohan. Both, Gohan and Krillin, were in the same clearing they laid at with Goku before the Cell games. The clearing they were in had beautiful, healthy, green grass, a couple of patches of various flowers, as well as a small river flowing with fresh, blue water.

"It's been three days without dad. Three _long _days. It just doesn't feel the same without him. I know Mom's hurting badly, no matter how much she tries to appear okay in front of me."

Krillin sighed as he sat up, "I miss Goku too, you know. We all do. Though I can't say I understand every emotion you and Chi-Chi are going through, I can relate to what you guys are feeling somewhat."

Gohan nodded, "I just hope she feels better soon, I hate seeing her upset."

"Don't worry Gohan, your mother will be back to her usual self in no time."

"I sure hope so, Krillin."

"Just give it some time, and you'll see."

###

Chi-Chi let out a relieved sigh as she plopped down backwards. She at least felt somewhat better and that _somewhat better _was better than feeling nothing at all. She took a moment to recollect herself before standing up and heading back inside the house that contained so many memories. None of the vegetables she planted started to sprout yet, so she basically spent an hour removing the weeds and re-watering them. And by the look of the weather, her vegetables would be receiving plenty of heat and light. Shortly after she entered her home, she headed upstairs for a shower. Half an hour later, she stepped out the shower, got dressed and headed downstairs to start on lunch for Gohan and her extra guest.

* * *

*The Next Day*

(**Day Four-Wednesday)**

Chi-Chi groaned as she sat up. She hasn't got much sleep last night due to her back constantly aching on and off, and on top of that she started feeling slightly dizzy last night. Thankfully, Gohan was washing up at the time and wasn't around when the dizziness occurred. Last thing she wanted was Gohan to be even more worried about her. She slowly turned her body, so that her feet was nearly touching the floor, and carefully slid off her bed. She quickly made up her bed afterwards and turned to get a glimpse of the time, only to find that it was 12:30. She shook her head, not sure if she was seeing things clearly and took another glimpse of the clock on her nightstand, only to see that it was indeed 12:30. She immediately shot up and began to head downstairs. She has never slept past 10:00. In fact, she was always up before 9:00.

Once she made it downstairs, she looked around and a look of confusion crossed her features once she saw that Gohan wasn't in sight. "Gohan?"

She waited a few minutes for a response and her look of confusion was soon replaced with worry when she didn't receive one. "Gohan?"

Could he be upstairs? She didn't check his room to see if he was in there. She just assumed he'd be in the kitchen waiting for her. This was the first time she overslept after all. Perhaps, she better check. But then again, if he was in his room, wouldn't he have answered when she called him? She nodded in response to her own question. Something was wrong. Something _had_ to be wrong. Did something happen when she was asleep? How long has Gohan been gone? Thousands of thoughts coursed through her head as panic began to set in. If anything happened to Gohan she don't know if she'd be able to take it. She already lost Goku and that was just as much as she could bare. She already felt like as if she could burst any minute.

She quickly headed for the door and just as she was about to run out, she happened to bump into something and almost immediately began falling backwards. She hit the hard floor, landing on her butt with a 'thud'. She then looked up, trying to find out whatever it was that made her fall backwards, only to see the very person she was looking for, staring down at her apologetically with his hand sticking out to help her up.

Realization hit her, and it didn't take her long to put two and two together. She shot up angrily, her hands on her hips, "Gohan! Where have you been?! You had me worried sick about you!"

"I'm sorry, Mom. When I woke up, you weren't up yet and I didn't want to bother you."

"That's still no excuse, young man! I want you to-"

Chi-Chi paused as she grasped her head, feeling slightly dizzy. She shook her head as if to shake away the dizziness, but that did nothing but cause her to stumble a little. Gohan noticed immediately, and rushed to her aid, "Mom? Are you okay?"

She groaned, "I'm fine, Gohan."

Gohan shook his head, not buying his mother's response, "Do you want me to call Bulma?"

"Gohan, I'm fine."

"But Mom, you're obviously not fine. I'll go call Bulma."

"I'm fine. Go upstairs and get some studying in. I'll start on breakfast."

"But Mom-"

"Gohan! Don't you dare talk back to me! Go upstairs this instant and study!"

Gohan released a sigh as he reluctantly obeyed his mother's orders. Chi-Chi watched as he headed upstairs and sighed, feeling slightly guilty for yelling at her only son. Hopefully, he understood where she was coming from. She wasn't yelling at him just to yell. She was worried, perhaps even a little frantic. With Goku gone again, she couldn't help but feel stressed, and just imagining Gohan gone as well was just too much for her.


	6. Update Expected in August!

I'm really not sure if any of you were aware that this story was on hold and has been on hold for a pretty long time, hence the reason why it hasn't been updated in like forever. Truth of the matter is that I had too many incomplete stories on my hands and couldn't handle all seven stories, which has now been narrowed down to three incomplete stories, this story being one of them. But anyway, sorry for taking so long! I apologize If I made any of you think I abandoned this story. I haven't. This story isn't my top priority, but it'll get updated sometime in this August.

You don't have to review this because I'm going to replace it with a chapter.

Thanks for understanding,

V-ChanUzumakiLSSJ.


End file.
